A machine type communication (referred to as MTC) user equipment (referred to as MTC UE), which is also called as an M2M user communication apparatus, and is a main application mode of an Internet of things at the current stage. MTC users enjoy the advantages of low cost and low power consumption, and these advantages provide important guarantee for the large scale application thereof. A smart metering type apparatus is one of the typical applications of the MTC apparatus. Most of the smart metering type MTC apparatuses are fixedly arranged in a low-coverage performance environment, such as a basement; and in order to ensure that normal communication can be maintained between this type of MTC apparatuses and a NodeB system, it is often necessary to deploy an apparatus, such as an extra station and a relay, which will no doubt increase the deployment cost of the operator greatly. Therefore, companies, such as Vodafone propose to improve the coverage requirements of the smart metering type MTC apparatus on the premise of not increasing extra apparatus deployment in the technical proposal RP-121282 of a 3rd generation partnership project (referred to as 3 GPP) radio access network (referred to as RAN).
The smart metering type MTC apparatus mainly sends minipacket data, has a low requirement on a data rate, and can tolerate a greater data transmission delay. Since the smart metering type MTC apparatus has a pretty low requirement on the data rate, with regard to a data channel, the correct transmission of the minipacket data can be ensured by means of a lower modulation and coding rate and repeatedly sending on a time domain.
However, system information in an existing LTE system comprises: a main information block (referred to as MIB) and a plurality of system information blocks (referred to as SIBs). The sending process of the system information is shown in FIG. 1, i.e. a NodeB sends the above-mentioned main system information block and system information blocks (such as: SIB1, SIB2 . . . SIBs) to a terminal. With regard to the MTC terminal apparatus in a low-coverage environment, in main system information used for a legacy terminal, other information apart from system frame number (referred to SFN) information is unnecessary, and it is necessary to perform performance optimization for the sending of the main system information. With regard to the system information blocks (SIBs), other system information blocks (SIB2, SIB3, . . . ) apart from SIB1 are all sent by a system information (referred to as SI) message configured by a scheduling information list in the SIB1. As shown in FIG. 2, SIB1 is a fixed scheduling period of 80 ms, the SIB1 is repeatedly sent four times on a sub-frame 5 of a radio frame with an even sequence number in 80 ms. The smart metering type MTC apparatus deployed in the low-coverage environment can tolerate a greater time delay, therefore with regard to control signalling such as resource configuration and data transmission, the transmission performance can be ensured by scheduling enough times of repeated transmission on the time domain. However, with regard to a corresponding SIB1, the sending times in the scheduling period is limited, and thus this type of MTC terminals can not correctly receive the SIB1 so that all the system information blocks can not be received, ultimately causing the terminal to be difficult to normally access a network.
The above are merely taking an MTC terminal as an example for illustration, in the low-coverage environment, a legacy terminal apparatus aside from the above-mentioned MTC terminal also has the problem of not being able to correctly receive the SIB1, which can also cause the terminal not to be able to normally access a network.
In the low-coverage environment, the urgent problem to be solved is how to improving the coverage performance of a terminal apparatus without increasing extra delay apparatus deployment so that a terminal is able to correctly receive system information blocks (SIBs) so as to ensure that communication between the terminal apparatus and a NodeB system can be normally maintained.
With regard to the above-mentioned problem, no effective solution has been presented.